How to love Him
by Voice-sama
Summary: [One-shot, Fluff, Shonen-Ai] Bakura thinks about Ryou one evening before the hikari comes home...BxR


A pointless piece of fluff to overcome my writer's block . . . One-shot! I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think (a.k.a. Review!!) because the more feedback I get, the faster I can think!

Title: How to love him

Author: Voice-sama

Date: August 29. 2004

Current Music: In the Moonlight-Gravitation/ In his Eyes-Jekyll&Hyde

Spoilers: None really. . .

Warnings: Shonen-Ai

Pairing: BxR (my favourite! )

_Italics_= Songlines

l

l

l

Bakura sighed. He didn't know why exactly he cared, but he was worried. Badly. The white haired yami sat on the windowsill in his hikari's room, staring at the dead-silent streets below. It rained, and it blurred Bakura's vision as the droplets, no doubt icy cold for fall was approaching already, and only thinking about it sent a shiver down the thief king's spine. And that was why he was worried.

His hikari hadn't had an umbrella with him.

Ryou had gone out this afternoon, telling Bakura he would be back early tonight, for he was seeing a movie at Yuugi's house, along with Malik. A hikari-gathering, in Bakura's eyes, and no doubt they were plotting something evil. He gnawed at his lower lip lightly, trying to banish those thoughts. . . it wasn't like the lights could plot something evil, after all. They were _lights_, for Ra's sake.

The albino blinked slowly, noticing he hadn't done so in about ten minutes, and his eyes started feel uncomfortable – the problems of a human body. It wasn't like he had wanted a body to continue stealing without having to use Ryou's frail form, no; he had wanted one so he could hold his hikari, talk to him face to face, or pet that undeniably soft hair of Ryou's. His purposes for a body had been in vain though, he had had to hide those reasons from the Pharaoh and the Lunatic for they kinda ruined his reputation, so he simply went back to stealing every now and then. Small stuff, mostly for Ryou. The boy wasn't pleased that his yami stole, even if he got almost everything he could want now.

Staring at the street below him dreamily, he suddenly knew why Ryou preferred his room with the window towards the street than the room with the window to the backyard; every time it rained, the dark grey asphalt would look like flowing silver in the moonlight – especially in nights like this, when the pale moon was full and bright. Bakura glanced up at the moon, as silvery as Ryou's hair, and, well, his own too. All he could think of though was the boy he'd come to adore, love even. He sighed again, he really had gone soft over the years. . . but this wasn't ancient Egypt, he hadn't had to get his revenge for his family and friends, no, in fact, there was nothing to do! He had given up a long time ago, no more duels with the annoying Pharaoh, no more threatening Ryou's friends' life. After all, Ryou's life had been hard enough, similar to his own; he didn't intend on making it even worse anymore. Times where he'd beat his frail hikari were long gone, and he felt bad every day for it. Every time he looked at Ryou, saw his smile or listened to him, he asked himself how he could've ever hurt such a delicate creature. Hell, even watching Ryou clean the house enthralled him.

Bakura tore his gaze away from the flowing-silver-street, only to flinch when thunder rumbled low, and he saw a lightening bolt rip through the dark blue night sky, followed by even more rumbling. Okay, that was it – he would _not_ have his hikari spend the night with a twerp and a semi-psycho, however good friends they were. And certainly not at the _Pharaoh's_ house. He slid from the windowsill with practised ease elegantly, not making a sound as his bare feet hit the carpeted floor. Once, the former thief king glanced around in the moonlit room of Ryou's, and he found it oddly creepy with the large, wooden desk casting shadows as well as the rather large four poster bed. He chuckled at how everything in this room seemed to be large in the semi-darkness, opposite to Ryou who seemed so, well. . . small. At least to Bakura he did, from Yuugi's point of view, he wouldn't want to imagine. He traipsed to the slightly ajar door soundlessly, and opened it leisurely, only to stop abruptly as he was met with a pale face with a darkened eye area.

A high-pitched scream echoed through the eerily quiet house.

Afterwards, there was the sound of chuckling, before Ryou started to crack up.

"I didn't know you could scream that girly 'Kura. . . "

On the dark one's cheeks formed a slight blush, and he huffed.

"Shut it hikari. You are late, you know that?" Bakura's short-clipped tone and glare softened remarkably as he looked his hikari over, seeing wet strands plastered to the pretty head, wet clothes clinging to the frail body. He gulped slightly, such a suggestive image. . . he'd gladly helped his light to get out of those offending clothes and make him warmer. In his own little way. Trying to keep his dignity though, Bakura cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

"You should go take a shower. I'll be in the living room.", he said, and strode past Ryou, catching a whiff of the fresh scent of rain, and wet earth, clinging to the light as well as his clothes. Bakura heard Ryou sigh softly, and felt his emerald gaze at the back of his neck.

Ryou stepped under the steaming water, moaning delicately in delight. The hot water relaxed his tensed muscles, slowly from his shoulders to his legs. He stood there for a while, eyes closed, and let the even stream rain upon his head, plastering his soft white hair to his face and shoulders. He found himself thinking about Bakura again, like he had all evening, when he was supposed to listen to Malik's rants about his sister and how she pissed him off with major PMS at the moment, and that even Mariku cowered from her.

But what had happened to his yami over the last months? He never apologized for the beatings, he just. . . stopped them, and had started acting nicer. Towards Ryou at least. Sometimes, Bakura would hold him, cuddling him close in a protective, almost possessive embrace, running long slender fingers through his hair or pet his back. In fact, Ryou noticed, Bakura got cuddly mostly on weekends, when Ryou would be at home almost all day and clean or make homework and Bakura would watch him. Then, when the light was finished and sat down on the couch, Bakura would lay down with his head on Ryou's lap and let the hikari pet his hair. He only let him do that when he was in a good mood though, occasionally, during watching TV or such. Ryou sighed.

_I don't know how to love him, what to do, how to move him_

True, Ryou loved his yami, deeply. He never loved anyone like that before, but, sometimes the spirit would be so cold, and the crimson-brown eyes would harden into diamond shards when he glared. This glare that could bring the mightiest men to their knees with fright. Never directed on Ryou. He was glad that his yami never glared at him, only ever really soft ones, mock-glaring like he had minutes before.

_I've been changed, yes, really changed – in this past few days, when I seen myself, I seem like someone else_

Ryou stepped out of the shower, and wrapped himself in a big, fluffy, white towel, marvelling the feeling. He dried himself off, and dried his hair until it was warm and fluffy, even more as his favourite towel. He had changed, yes – he couldn't look at Bakura anymore without blushing. He found himself admiring his yami's body, though it was practically his own just more muscled and taller, yet. . . there was about Bakura that left him begging for more, more attention, more affection, more caresses. Gods, he craved for it even.

_I don't know how to take this, I don't see why he moves me_

The hikari changed into warm pyjamas, light blue silk on the outside, and traipsed into the living room, plopping down next to Bakura on the couch. Tonight, he would be a bit bolder. . . just a bit. Not too much.

_Should I bring him down, should I scream and shout, should I speak of love_

Bakura blinked as a fluffy white head rested on his lap, the hikari cuddled up to him, yawning oh-so-cutely. He resisted the urge to go 'awww', but he allowed his fingers to run through the warm, silky hair, to twirl strands between his fingers lazily. He lifted the light though, and placed him on his lap fully, Ryou's head leant against his shoulder, somewhere near the crook of his neck, long, slender legs stretched out to one side comfortably. He wrapped his arms around the boy in a most protective embrace, not wanting the boy to get sick from being in the rain so long, and smiled slightly as he heard Ryou sigh in contentment. He kissed the top of Ryou's head softly as the boy fell asleep quickly, feeling safe and warm in the arms of his dark. Bakura rested his cheek on the snowy hair, closing his eyes halfway as he listened to even breaths, and glanced down at slightly parted, rosy lips.

_I thought I'd never come to this – what's it all about?_

Bakura cupped the light's chin and lifted his sleeping head up, bending down meanwhile, until their lips were only inches apart. He could feel the sweet warm breath wash over his lips and chin, and a small shudder went down his spine as he pressed his lips to softer, innocent ones, closing his eyes briefly. Only when Ryou slept, Bakura dared to kiss him.

_Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost, I'd be frightened_

The yami pulled away slowly again, anxious to see beautiful emerald orbs flutter open, but the dark lashes continued resting on high, pale cheekbones, one of the most angelic features in the young one's face. Bakura smiled again, brushing a strand out of Ryou's face, and rested his light's head on his shoulder again, cradling him like a child.

_I turn my head, I back away – I wouldn't want to know_

"Ryou. . ."

_He scares me so_

Bakura sighed softy, something he did a lot lately, and nuzzled his cheek into soft hair.

_I want him so_

His smallest problem was his desire at the moment, for his mind was flooded with Ryou, images, sounds, and the very presence of him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say three little words. . he couldn't stand it if Ryou rejected him.

_I love him so_

A/N: There, all done – good I got that out of my system. But it was sweet, wasn't it? Maybe there will be a sequel, if you want to! Tell me!


End file.
